Midnight Stranger
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Humanized version of Kung Fu Panda) When Kung Fu is outlawed by the minister of Kung Fu, Po decides to take the identity of The Midnight Stranger to protect the valley, but he could not have foreseen the effect his alter ego would have on his best friend Tigress who he harbours feelings for.


Midnight Stranger

(A small humanized version of Kung Fu Panda one-shot story… please enjoy)

Jade Palace High School was a prestigious place to learn Kung Fu as well as the home of the furious 5 and the Dragon Warrior who had saved the whole of China from Tai Lung and his revenge against Master Shifu. Po may have been a bit tubby but he had heart and soul.

Recently a minister of Kung Fu arrived and enforced the rule on the Kung Fu permit and Po and the furious 5 were now in trouble for using Kung Fu without said permit… Po came up with an idea to use Kung Fu and not get caught, the people still needed protecting so Po decided it was down to him to do it.

Grabbing some old Samurai armor from the storage cupboard he went out into the night and began to repaint as well as add some bits and pieces on to it.

Soon the Midnight Strangers exploits spread throughout the valley of peace, earning the respect of the towns people and gaining the distrust of the 5… well 4 of them were distrustful whereas Tigress was sighing dreamily as she daydreamed of the midnight stranger and her.

Po could not believe his luck that his dream woman Tigress liked him… well his alter ego Midnight stranger, unluckily she still saw him as a friend.

One day Po was walking along with his bag draped over his shoulder when he saw tigress leaning against the wall "Tigress" he called and she jumped in shock "Po!" she replied giving a nervous smile.

"What you doing out here on your own?" he asked and she shrugged "Just waiting for the midnight stranger" she replied and he felt the corner of his lips curl upwards before sniffing "Is that perfume your wearing?" she snorted in derision "No of course not" she gave a nervous chuckle before sobering up "I'm going to go work out" she stated and walked off.

"Oh I want to tell her so bad, it's like I'm going to pee" he chuckled before wandering off waiting for the night to set in once again.

As night came in, Po had successfully stopped muggers, robbers and killers before perching on a nearby ledge.

"Why hello there stranger" Po's eyes widened in shock behind the mask he wore as he recognized the voice of Tigress who sounded unusually seductive towards him.

"Uh Hello there… citizen" he replied nervously feeling his cheeks heat up.

"As a member of the furious 5 I must voice my gratitude of your efforts to protect the valley" she moved in closer, Po felt himself sweat under the armor, he often dreamt of her talking to him like this but not like this.

"Uh just doing my duty Ti… I mean citizen" he replied giving himself a mental note to head slap himself later on the near slip up.

Tigress of course never noticed the slip up so he was safe… for now but he knew if she found out the truth he'd wind up in traction for months so in the end it was better this way.

"I wish to share my gratitude to you" Tigress was now getting into his personal space, Po whimpered as he leaned away backing up to the edge of the building without realizing just how close he was and he backed up too far and fell over the edge of the roof and hit the ground, his mask fell off his body and some of his armor broke off too.

Tigress went to his side, he groaned and stood up stumbling a bit as he clutched his head now realizing his mask was gone "Uh oh" he whispered as he turned to her.

Tigress froze "Po!" she shrieked and he gave a nervous wave.

"I'm going go…" he finished her sentence "Work out" she shook her head "throw up" she turned away and walked into the alleyway.

"Oh dear… well that went better than I thought" he shrugged looking on the bright side.

Mean whilst Tigress was walking back and forth growling "Stupid Po… Stupid Midnight Stranger… Stupid Dragon Warrior"

Deep down she was happy it turned out to be Po, since Po had become the Dragon Warrior she had been more open towards him and felt herself allowing the walls she built up to crumbling allowing him in.

The next morning:

Po woke up and went to get some lunch before he noticed Tigress was waiting for him in the room "Uh oh… Tigress" he whispered and he turned around to make a run for it but Tigress was faster blocking his path "Po, we need to talk" she said and he gulped backing up just so he was out her reach, she gave a soft giggle "You don't need to worry… I am not going to do anything" Po smiled nervously "Am I in trouble… are you going to tell the others?" he asked and she shook her head "No… as much as I am angry you did not tell me, I would never get the Dragon Warrior into trouble, it is the duty of the Dragon Warrior to protect the innocent" Po smiled at her words "Thank you Tigress"

"I just want you to drop the Midnight Stranger pretense now… as much as I liked him, I care about Po more" she planted a kiss on his lips before leaving him standing there before fainting.

Master Shifu came in and looked at the Dragon Warrior before smirking as he left the Dragon Warrior laying there.

(hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
